Love And Other Things
by Thursdaymorningchild
Summary: 5 secrets that Bruce knows about Natasha without her telling him anything ... And one he doesn't
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first Avengers fic that I've ever written, I have a secret guilty love for Hulkwidow so yeah... Enjoy! (Don't own anything boo, sorry if anything is OOC)**

* * *

**1. She likes to sing in the shower**

Out of all the places that Bruce Banner has woken up in, he still can't quite believe his luck, even after two and a half years, that he gets to see the most beautiful sight every morning. Natasha is on her side facing him; red hair draped half across his own pillow and contrasting starkly against the white cotton. Her face is more relaxed than when conscious but she's muttering in her sleep, and Bruce has been taught enough Russian to identify 'Dickhead' and ' why do we have to do this every time?' Clint must have the leading role in her dream then.

"You're staring at me again."

Her voice is hushed in the early morning quiet of their bedroom, and he smiles as she threads a hand through his curls.

"I can't help it, you are so beautiful."

"Such a sweet talker."

Natasha shifts closer so that she is pressed against the length of his body and offers a chaste kiss.

"Mm do we have to get up?"

"I'm afraid so, Tony will barge in looking for me otherwise, and I don't think any of us want a repeat of what happened the last time. Besides, weren't you heading over to SHEILD with Steve today to supervise the new recruits?"

Natasha groans at the reminder and Bruce laughs as he shifts them into an upright position. He presses his lips to her bare shoulder and rests his chin on it, just for a moment.

"I can't believe Fury is making us do that. They're all a bunch of over -confident assholes that won't last five minutes out on a mission."

"Tasha..."

"Fine. God, anyone would think you'd want to be rid of me."

She shoots him a smirk over her shoulder as she swings her legs over the side of the bed. Bruce watches as she stands and stretches her lean body luxuriously. He opens his mouth to respond, when there's a loud hammering at their bedroom door.

"Yo, Banner, dressed and downstairs in ten minutes or I'm sending DUM-E in there!"

The familiar voice fades away as Tony carries on down the hallway, presumably off to hassle Steve into making breakfast.

"Shower?"

"You go first."

Bruce inclines his head in the direction of the connected bathroom, in invitation, and Natasha nods.

"Thanks."

She grabs her bathrobe off the chair that she had thrown it on the night before and makes her way towards the shower.

She's left the door slightly ajar and Bruce leans back against the pillows, listening to the water running and the opening lines to _La Vie en Rose_ being sung quietly. She would murder him in his sleep, lover or not, if she knew that he had heard her but he can't bring himself to care about that right now. Her voice is sweet and melodious, and he lets himself be lulled back into a light doze.

Tony Stark can wait fifteen damn more minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't finished writing the next chapter yet so the next update probably won't be up till the end of the week, if anybody's even reading this lmao! :) Enjoy! p.s Sorry if the american-isms are bad I'm English :/**

* * *

**2. She will deny getting Thor addicted to trashy television until her dying days**

"Would you just- Damn it, Thor give me the fucking remote!"

Bruce pauses in the doorway of the communal living area, surveying the scene in front of him in confusion.

Steve is sitting in a corner of the room, on a beanbag, with his ever present sketchpad on his lap. He isn't looking at it though, instead choosing to be a spectator of the tussle that is happening a few feet away.

Thor and Clint are in the middle of the room, evidently fighting for control of the remote. What's odd though is that Thor has Clint in a headlock and is bellowing in his ear something about Honey whatever. Steve catches Bruce's eye and winces when Clint lets out a pained yell and aims a kick at Thor's shin.

"What the hell is going on in here? I can hear you from the gym."

Natasha slips into the room, squeezing Bruce's arm in a covert manner as she passes by him. She's dressed in black slacks and a tank top, hair scraped into a messy bun.

"Tash, oh thank god! Help me out here, JARVIS isn't responding to my requests to change the fucking channel!"

She raises an eyebrow at her partner as she skirts around the duelling pair and joins Steve.

"Sorry Clint, you're on your own. Besides..."

She glances at the TV which is displaying an infomercial for a massage bed, then back at the scowling archer.

"Gypsy Brides is on next."


End file.
